Snow Falls
by ThatNonMexicanMexican
Summary: She's been locked away for years. It's all his fault, her brother, the man who made her life hell,Franken Stein. Either KidxOC or SoulxOC, not sure yet. -discontinued-
1. Finally Free

**Well, I started this, but never really planned to publish it, but here I am. Before you even start reading, be warned. My character **_**will have mary-sueish tendencies! **_**I am aware of it! It's not my fault that I would like a strong female character that knows how to kick ass! I have no idea if anyone will ever read this…but…yeah. This will be a SoulxOC or KidxOC, I have no idea yet. Read and review ^-^**

I hear footsteps walking in the hall. Someone in heels, yeah definitely heels. I continue to concentrate on the water dripping onto the floor where I'm sitting.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The two guards outside of my cell are quickly taken out. I vaguely hear two voices outside. One male and one female, both older than me. I hear them putting the key into the many locks on my cell door and a sadistic grin begins to take over my face. _So I'm finally getting out of here huh?_ The door suddenly clicks and is burst open by someone. As the dust clears I slowly rise to my feet. I see a man with a ball and chain around one of his legs and a girl with a frog hat standing outside my door.

"This is the girl Medusa wanted? She can't be older than thirteen!" the girl exclaims and another grin comes onto my face.

"So you work for Medusa huh? So that old witch is still alive? How funny, I always thought she would have gotten herself killed by now? I see that you are an unwilling servant, snakes are ghastly being aren't they." I say as I brush past the girl and the man. As I step out of my cell I stretch my muscles and let out a sigh.

"Are you Miyuki Stein?" the girl asks and I slowly turn to face her. I give her a chilling smile and see her eyes go wide in fear.

"Why yes I am. Now who are you?" I ask and turn to face her and the man who I already vaguely know. _The man with the magic eye. He's said to be immortal._

"I-I'm Erika." The girl says, stuttering lightly under the intensity of my gaze.

"I'm Free." The man says and I chuckle lightly. _Free? What a poor choice of a name._

"Well, the guards will be here any second now. I'm sure they don't want someone like me getting out now. Arashi! Eri! Come!" I command and feel a rumble in the building. Suddenly, there are two identical holes in the walls and my weapons are standing next to me.

"So you finally got out then?" Arashi asks and looks at me with his gray eyes.

"It took you long enough." Eri says and pushes up his glasses with his index finger.

"What? You think it's easy to get out of places that are specifically built for people like me? And without my so called "protectors" how the hell do you expect me to get out?" I scream and hit them both upside the head. They both fall to the ground and Free and Erika watch us in amusement.

"Stop right there, we cannot let you escape Miyuki Stein." I hear a voice ay and my body goes rigid. I look around to see thousands of pointy things pointed at me. I look around and suddenly a sadistic grin overtakes my face. I hold my hands out and Arashi and Eri transform without a word. Arashi transforms into his scythe form, and Eri to his gun form. I quickly place Eri in his gun holster, since this will be up close fighting, and twirl Arashi in my hands.

"You ready Ara?" I ask and he just smirks at me. I place my feet and fighting stance and before a word is said, the first wave of guards is gone. Free and…whatever her name was watch in shock. The second wave comes at me and they are a little harder to take out than the first one, and one of them manages to cut me on my shoulder. I look at the blood and grin manically. I lick the blood and quickly take out the second wave. When the third wave comes, I decide to make a break for it. I know the witch got me out of here, but no way in hell am I going to serve her.

"Bye-bye. Tell Medusa I said, to go fuck off." I say with a cheesy grin and begin to run. I soon hear the guards fighting with…um…those two. Eh, I don't really care what their names are. I keep running for a long time, not slowing for anything. After about an hour of nonstop running I come to a halt. I lean against Arashi since he's still in scythe form and before I can collapse on the ground, he transforms and catches me.

"You shouldn't push yourself like that Miyuki." Eri says in a disapproving voice. I just flip him off since I'm too exhausted to do anything else at that moment.

"Do you know where we're even going to go?" Arashi asks and I small grin makes its way on to my face.

"I think it's time we pay my brother a visit." I say with the smirk still on my face. I see Eri and Arashi roll their eyes, but they begin walking in the general direction of the academy, with Arashi holding my since I seem to have lost my ability to walk at this moment in time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steins PoV:

"You sensed it didn't you Stein?" Death asks me in a serious voice.

"Yes. I felt her soul from the moment she got out of the cell, and I'm sure that you know she's coming in this direction." I say. I concentrate for a second before finding her soul again, the once innocent soul, now tainted with darkness. My sister's soul.

"It seems we will be getting a new student!" Death exclaims in his cheerful voice, but I'm lost in thought about my sister…how I made her life a living hell.

**That's the first chapter! Not very long, I know, but they should get longer**** Please review! **


	2. The Desert

**Hello! So…how's it going? Oh me? Haha, well I'm updating this story, when I'm supposed to be updating a different story. T_T This is the only story I have inspiration for at the moment, so here I am! I got three reviews on the first chapter ^-^ Thanks to Wheelchairmaniac99, Wolflover17, MusicOfMadness. You all have my love forever ^-^**

_Hot. _The sun beats down on our backs as we trek through the desert. I cling to Ara's muscular back, so the sweat wouldn't cause me to slip off. He and Eri both shed their ripped and dirty shirts a few hours ago, and I am only left in a dirty tank-top and my shorts. I place my chin on his left shoulder and close my eyes for a minute. Images of _him_ flash through my mind. Maybe it's knowing that in a few hours' time, I will be standing face to face with the man who tortured me for years. An involuntary shiver goes through my body and Ara stops to look at me. He sees the slight fear in my eyes, and Eri sees it when he glances back to see why his brother stopped walking.

"Are you sure you want to do this Miyu?" Eri asks me with concern clear on his face. Eri and Ara are both a year older than me, so they consider me their little sister. I don't completely know their family history, but what they have told me is that they _used_ to have a younger sister. I've never dug deeper than that.

"It has to be done Eri. I need to face my fears." I say, not meeting his eyes. He continues to gaze at me, but after a minute continues to walk. Ara looks at me for a second, before following his brother. Eri and Arashi are twins to be exact. The only difference between the two is that Eri wears glasses, where Ara wears contacts.

Their personalities are completely opposite too. While Ara is sarcastic and hot-headed, Eri is cool and clever. Really, the only trait they have in common is that they are very protective. I tend to call them my 'protectors' because they don't allow me to be hurt. Whenever we battle, they will willingly take blow after blow for me. That was my main reason for getting stronger.

When I first met Ara and Eri…I was weak. Later, they told me that's why they chose me as their miester. Back then I was…afraid. I didn't get close to people because of my _brother_. It took me months until I fully trusted them, and then, there is still a seed of doubt in my heart. A seed that I'm sure will never die because of what _he _put me through. I've heard the excuses, he was crazy. That means nothing to me. He did what he did, and I can never forgive him for that.

"How much longer?" Ara whines and Eri glances at us and rolls his eyes.

"We still have a few hours, and Miyu, I'm sure you can walk by now." Eri says with an amused smile. I pout at him and nuzzle my nose in Ara's neck.

"Aw, but I'm sure Ara doesn't mind carrying me." I say and without even looking I know Eri rolled is eyes. I grin and it feels…normal. Sure, we're in the middle of the desert, but it feels like it did before _it_ happened. It feels like it used to when Ari would pester me about what was for dinner, and Eri would lounge around reading some intellectual book he found. Soon, I find myself drifting to sleep, and for once, _he_ doesn't plague them.

OoOoOoOoOo

Third Person PoV

"I don't think she should be doing this." Eri says when he notices Miyuki has drifted to sleep. Eri, just like Arashi, is extremely protective of Miyuki. There's not telling the stress seeing that _bastard_ would cause.

"For once I agree with you." Arashi says with a rare serious look on his face. He wanted to kill Stein when he found out the torture Miyuki was undergoing. She stopped him though.

"We could prepare a luxurious living arrangement for her. She would never have to lift a finger and we could live in peace." Eri says with a sigh as he looks at the white haired girl he would give his own life for.

"That wouldn't fly with her though. She's too independent to be waited on hand and foot. Besides, she's just not the type of girl who can disappear." Ara says with a sigh. There's no telling how many people will be sent after her.

"Well, all we can do is protect her the best we can. However, I have a feeling the anguish she will feel at this school, might be enough to crush her all together." Eri says and exchanges a meaningful glance with his brother, before looking at the rare sight of a peaceful girl. Who at the moment, can be at ease.

**That has tp be the shortest chapter I've ever written o.o I just feel that if I add more it will ruin the chapter . I hope you enjoyes :D**


End file.
